Color Esmeralda
by Riria Wotton
Summary: Porque retenerlo era lo único que importaba. Oneshot/HieixKurama


**Color Esmeralda**

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho **no** me pertenece.

Pareja: HieixKurama

Advertencia: Shonen-ai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siempre pensé en mí como una persona a la cual no le importaría ver a nadie morir. Estaba orgulloso de ser quien era. Nada me conmovía y nada me ataba. Maté a miles, me deleité observando su agonía y sonreí al escuchar sus patéticas súplicas. Tantos años pasaron. Lo único que me mantenía vivo era el encontrar a mi hermana. Después de tantos años de búsqueda, de soportar el hecho de que mi único motivo de vida era el matar a otros, de la cruda operación, solo esperaba el encontrarla y hallar a alguien que pudiera matarme.

La verdad, es que no sé muy bien que hago en este torneo. Mentiría si dijera que lo hago porque lo disfruto. Desde que te conocí, la insípida vida que llevaba me hastió. Pero mi terquedad me impedía desistir en mi propósito. Te incité a que me ayudaras a robar los tesoros. Al principio te negaste. Me irritó tu perfecta paciencia. ¿Por qué deseaba tanto tu ayuda? Tal vez porque sentí tu enorme poder espiritual. Tal vez…

Te explique las ventajas de robarlos e inesperadamente vi, por primera vez, como tu rostro se llenaba de una emoción que yo desconocía hasta ese momento. Creo que los humanos la llaman esperanza. De la indiferencia total, tu expresión cambio a una de total conforte. Sin embargo, cuidadoso, como siempre, me pediste detalles sin tratar de parecer demasiado interesado. Eras un chico bastante extraño. La frialdad de tus ojos me gustaba. Creí que, de repente, tu cargabas con un saco tan grande como el mío. Y después de todos este tiempo, me doy cuenta que no estaba equivocado.

Tal vez la aparición de Yusuke en nuestras vidas fue lo que cambió todo nuestro mundo. Yo, que solo tenía el deseo de conocer a mi hermana, y tú aquel que quería salvar y proteger a su madre. Los dos somos demonios. Demonios que, deshonrosamente, tienen sentimientos humanos. Tú parecías haberlo aceptado mejor que yo.

Te convertiste en un amigo. A estas alturas no puedo negarlo. Sé que me conoces, y es quizá por eso que se me hace tan difícil ocultarte las cosas. De una forma u otra tú siempre me descubres. Odié eso de ti. Si pudiera, desearía nunca haberte conocido. Haces cosas que me perturban y dices cosas que creo. Nadie nunca tuvo tal influencia en mí.

No sé porque todas estas cosas me vienen a la mente justo ahora. Te veo, en la gran pantalla, luchando por tu vida, arriesgando todo lo que tienes. Siempre confié en tu fuerza, por eso nunca me preocupaba por ti. Sabía que si Yoko Kurama hacia su elegante aparición todo estaba decidido. Pero, en estos momentos no puedo estar más confundido. ¿Qué te sucede? Puede ver en tus ojos que algo te perturba. ¿Por qué dejaste tu forma demoníaca?

-No tiene oportunidad contra Shigure-

Sentí que Mukuro me miraba esperando una respuesta de mi parte, mas no abrí mi boca para nada. Ella no te conocía como yo. De una forma u otra tú ganarías ese combate. Lo sabía.

Poco a poco la erguida e indiferente postura que había creado se fue perdiendo al ver como tu sangre bañaba la tierra. Veía tu mirada confundida y cansada. Y por un momento pensé que el Kurama que creía conocer se había esfumado. Y perdí el control.

-¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo?

Todos mis sentidos estaban alertas y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que ganaras. Mi mente, inquieta, trataba de convencer a mis piernas para que se movieran. Con todo el autocontrol que poseía, trate de calmar mis impulsos y creer en tu victoria.

La gran espada circular de Shigure se acercaba a ti, y no hacías nada. Enfurecido, grité que te movieras. Acto inútil, lo sabía, no podías oírme. Sin embargo, una vez más, tu innata habilidad y tu inteligencia me jugaron una mala pasada. Lo habías vencido, y a mí me habías dejado con una latiente preocupación. Idiota.

Te vi caer y no me importo que Mukuro me observara. Salí de ahí corriendo lo más rápido que me lo permitieron mis piernas. Tenía que llegar, tenía que. A veces, podías llegar a ser tan imprudente que me podías sacar de mis casillas.

Corría y me preguntaba porque sentía que le pecho me ardía tanto. Todo lo relacionado contigo me parecía un misterio. Tu y tus estupidas emociones humanas. Creo que el pasar mucho tiempo contigo me hizo más débil en ese aspecto. Quería llegar y darte una buena paliza por haber sido tan imprudente y tan egoísta. ¿Y si hubieras muerto?

Divisé el lugar de tu batalla y con mi tercer ojo te busqué. Y entonces, con claridad observé que tú venías hacia mí. Pero no estabas solo. Alguien…alguien más estaba contigo. Era tu soporte y tu apoyo. La alta figura de Yomi sostenía tu débil cuerpo. Sonará estupido, pero por un momento llegue a pensar que había llegado tarde. Sonreí con escepticismo. Te juro que en ese momento, una molestia me hincó el pecho. Sin querer fruncí el ceño y sin notarlo mis puños estaban cerrados.

Tu relación con él, parecía ser mucho más profunda que la de nosotros, y eso me enfadó. Tú y yo éramos distintos. Sabías ser compañía con tu silencio y decías justo lo que yo deseaba oír. Aparecías cuando necesitaba escuchar la voz de alguien y desaprecias cuando quería que mi soledad y yo pasáramos un tiempo juntos. Nunca te llamé amigo, ni tampoco te agradecí nada. Sabía que mi arrogante sonrisa era entendida por ti.

Escuché voces detrás de mí. No era muy difícil adivinar que era Yusuke y los demás payasos que habías traído contigo. Y, aunque estaba aturdido y molesto, mi orgullo no me permitía que me vieran en tal estado. Corrí hasta alcanzarte y fulminé con la mirada al rey ese mientras se iba.

Te veías tan agotado. Podía deducir que a duras penas podías estar de pie. Con delicadeza te sostuve.

-Eres un idiota.

Me sonreíste como siempre lo hacías, como si me dieras la razón. Muchas cosas vinieron a mi mente en esos momentos. Egoísta, tonto, imprudente. Mas no te dije nada. Me limité a sostenerte con toda mi fuerza y trate de hacerlo mejor lo mejor que pude.

Yo soy aquel en el que tú debes confiar. Puedes apoyarte en mí todo lo que quieras. Yo nunca te soltaré y nunca más llegaré tarde para ti. No dejaré que alguien más se preocupe por ti, y solamente tú podrás acompañarme en silencio. Sentí tu brazo sujetarme con fuerza. Revolví tus rebeldes cabellos con sutileza para poder verte el rostro y tus ojos color esmeralda brillaron.

-Puede ser- contestaste.

Y me sonreíste de nuevo.

Tal vez, tenerte entres mis brazos, no sea una mala forma de retenerte para siempre. Lo miré con autosuficiencia y deja escapar una pequeña mueca. Definitivamente ese zorro, sí que sabe como jugar sucio. Me había atrapado hace tiempo, y no pude evitar pensar que me había vencido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos, pero espero que les haya agradado.

Espero sus comentarios. Dejen rewview xD

_**Riria. **_


End file.
